No te alejes de mi
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Minific; Claire sufre un grave accidente automovilístico y Quil no sabe que hacer. Sabe que su niña está en riesgo de morir. ¿Qué harías si la persona por la que estás en este mundo, podría no volver a abrir los ojos?
1. Chapter 1

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido posible después de que me enteré. Había estado patrullando con la manada de Jake cuando de pronto salió repentinamente de fase y cuando regresó me dio la terrible noticia.

No podía creerlo. Al principio creí que solo bromeaba, pero el entendía por lo que pasaba, no podría mentirme en algo así.

Estaba devastado. Mientras corría por el bosque me di cuenta de todo lo que podría perder, pero no lo iba a perder, no iba a perder todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que me hacía sentir vivo, vivir eso era lo que significaba.

Abrí la puerta del hospital, había corrido la mitad del bosque en mi cuerpo humano para no oír los lamentos de la manada, en especial los lloridos de Seth y el apoyo de Jacob y Embry, Leah tampoco había estado tan mal, pero en ese momento deseaba tener la mente solo para mi, por esa razón llegué al hospital bañado de sudor y lágrimas, lágrimas del más sincero y horrible dolor.

Corrí hacia donde estaba una enfermera un poco obesa de pelo color rubio charlando con otra delgada como un palillo de pelo color negro como la noche.

-Dis-cul-pe en..fermera

-¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito? –menos mal que me veía de unos 25 años para que no me exigieran una identificación de mayoría de edad.

-Eeh.. quisiera saber –vi a Emily y a Sam –no no olvídelo- la enfermera me miró como si estuviera loco y después se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando despreocupadamente.

Corrí hacía donde había visto a Emily y a Sam.

-¿Có..cómo es-tá Claire? -pregunté tartamudeando.

-Está muy mal, justo ahora la están operando –no pude evitar que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta y que una lágrima se asomara en mis ojos –lo siento mucho Quil –me consoló Sam mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté con interés. No estaba seguro de si lo soportaría.

-Siéntate –esta vez fue Emily la que habló. Su suave voz me relajó un poco más que la monocorde voz de Sam, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en mi Claire.

En pocas palabras, Emily me dijo que Claire y sus padres habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y que todos habían estado muy graves. Los padres de Claire ya habían salido de peligro –aún bajo observación-, pero los médicos aún no sabían si Claire iba a pasar la noche.

1,2,3,4, las horas pasaban lentamente y ninguna noticia de Claire. Iban llegando amigos míos pero yo no les hacía gran caso. Seguía sentado en la misma posición de las últimas cuatro horas. Esto comenzaba a ser desesperante y yo nunca había presumido de tener dotes de paciencia.

Cuando salió el doctor Cullen del quirófano, y las enfermeras suspiraban embobadas, no pude evitar alegrarme, pero la alegría se esfumó cuando recordé porque estaba aquí.

-Doctor... ¿Cómo salió todo? –Carlisle comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-La operación, no salió como esperábamos –mi respiración y la de los demás se cortó repentinamente.

-Ella... ella m... –no me atrevía a terminar la frase

-No –me tranquilizó un poco eso –ella no murió, pero... -¿pero? No me gustaba escuchar esta palabra en los reality shows –Claire entró en estado de coma.

Solo esa palabras bastaron para derrumbar mi mundo. Esperaba oír un "la operación fue un éxito, Claire está perfectamente sana, de hecho ya pueden irse a casa" pero no, si esa niña no volvía a abrir los ojos mi mundo acabaría.

-Pue..do ¿verla?

-Quil, Claire aún..

-Por favor doctor –lo interrumpí –se lo suplico –usted me entiende, voltee a ver a su pareja vampira, Esme, el doctor Cullen asintió.

-Está bien, pero solo tú –asentí tratando de prepararme para lo que seguía


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Summary: _Claire sufre un grave accidente automovilístico y Quil no sabe que hacer. Sabe que su niña está en riesgo de morir. ¿Qué harías si la persona por la que estás en este mundo, podría no volver a abrir los ojos?

_**Para Elisa Cullen que lo estuvo esperando**_

**Bueno este proyecto no estaba pensado como longfic, era mas bien un minific de dos o tres capítulos.**

**Otra cosa, tendrá 3 finales alternativos y ustedes escogerán el que más les guste.**

**Eso es todo y ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

_No te alejes de __mí_

_**2da. Parte**_

Tomé la mano de mi niña, la besé y la acuné en mi rostro, en realidad estaba en camino de convertirse en una mujer, tenía trece años, pero aún era mi niña, siempre sería mi niña.

Tal vez ni siquiera llegase a ser una mujer, estaba atada a la cama con tubos y agujas, ni siquiera sabían si pasaría la noche; rehúse a pensar en eso moviendo la cabeza.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, mientras estaba sentado al lado de Claire, oyendo los lentos latidos de su corazón, su respiración artificial, el ruido de la máquina que controlaba las pulsaciones de su corazón…

-Quil, es mejor que te vayas, el tiempo de visitas terminó y Claire necesita descansar –asentí con la cabeza baja y Carlisle pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-Te prometo cuidarla por ti, pasaré toda la noche aquí.

-Gracias por todo, doctor Cullen nos vemos mañana.

-Si, aquí estaré mañana, trata de descansar. –suspiré, como si algo así pudiera pasar.

Al salir, me despedí de Sam y de Emily, no podía soportar estar un minuto más en ese hospital, todo blanco y con olor a medicina, simplemente me estaba mareando y la migraña había aparecido ya.

Salí corriendo y al llegar al bosque me convertí en lobo, todos estaban por allí, pero esta vez tuvieron mucha más consideración y salieron de fase. Realmente agradecí ese gesto.

Corrí y corrí, no me hubiera sorprendido llegar a Canadá, pero en realidad corrí en círculos, no pensaba alejarme de aquí, por si… pasaba algo.

Al salir el sol, me dirigí a hospital, nervioso, ansioso, habían dicho, que dependiendo de cómo pasara la noche, eso sería la pauta para ver si sobreviviría, o al menos eso había dicho el doctor Cullen.

Cuando llegué vi a Jacob, Sam y Emily por allí. Les pregunté que noticias había y me dijeron que esperaban que Carlisle viniera a decirles como había amanecido Claire.

Cuando sentía como los minutos pasaban eternos y cuando mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar, salió Carlisle de la habitación.

Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción: ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni preocupación, ni frustración aunque en mi cara se notaran las tres últimas.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿Cómo está Claire? –me apresuré a decir en cuanto lo vi.

Puso una mano en mi hombro y sentí como si se quemara, después de tantos años, aun no superaba la tregua vampiros/hombres lobo.

Suspiró antes de hablar, tuve un mal presentimiento

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, solo falta un capi que tendrá los 3 finales alternativos **

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
